


Was it a Dream?

by Trelkez



Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart (Anime)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Instrumental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: Imagination, inspiration, and courage.





	Was it a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Music by Yo-Yo Ma and Kathryn Stott.

password: equinox


End file.
